This project was approved and collection of maternal residential zip code is ongoing. Clinic addresses have been geocoded and preliminary data on ozone, particulate matter <2.5 microns have been assembled from the US EPA CMAQ downscaler model and calculated based on distance to the nearest air quality monitor (radius 10 km and 5 km). Daily exposures are available from the EPA model and hourly exposures were calculated based on monitor data. We are currently working with colleagues at the University of Maryland to retrieve hourly data from air pollution models for the clinical visits. Initial analyses of uterine artery and umbilical doppler results in relation to air pollutants have begun.